In connection with nuclear energy it is necessary to remotely detect defective fuel elements in fuel assemblies. This detection can be done by either water or gas analysis. In such a detection system a sipping can or container is used and this can should have a closure which is remotely operable and which will remain closed regardless of the condition of power means for opening and closing the lid. In view of the foregoing, this invention pertains to a closure for a container which may be remotely actuation operable by actuation of power means at the container and with the structure for moving the lid being positioned, when the lid is closed, to prevent opening of the lid regardless of the condition of the power means.
The prior art includes Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,993 relating to an apparatus for detecting reactor fuel tube failures. Additional prior art relating to closure includes Annicq U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,504 with a fluid cylinder operating a linkage for positioning of a lock member for holding a pressure vessel lid in locked position. Additionally, Lildal U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,618 shows a lid for a vessel operable between open and closed position by a linkage structure.
None of the above cited prior art discloses a remotely operable container closure wherein a lid can be moved between open and closed positions by a linkage structure which is positioned when the lid is closed to inherently hold the lid against opening movement except through actuation of the linkage structure.